


7– Thou Shalt Not Commit Adultery

by blackazuresoul



Series: Covenant [7]
Category: Trinity Blood
Genre: Gen, Religious Conflict, Religious Imagery & Symbolism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-13
Updated: 2013-01-13
Packaged: 2017-11-25 07:20:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/636484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackazuresoul/pseuds/blackazuresoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: The Ten Commandments– laws or guidelines?</p>
<p>A/N: Obvious religious overtones and some liberties were taken with the interpretation of the Commandments. Darker slants have been firmly nailed into place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	7– Thou Shalt Not Commit Adultery

Attired in a simple riding suit, Caterina sat in the anteroom. Hands folded primly in her lap, she took in her surroundings. Warm, inviting furnishings sat in compliment to the comforting fire that crackled beneath a marble mantelpiece to her left. A cup of tea had been poured for her by a servant while she waited to be seen, though it grew cold within its delicate china cup.  
  
Promises of revenge were like that. Cold, fragile and easily broken.  
  
Francesco had gone too far and Caterina considered all her options while in exile. Many nights saw her pacing the cherry wood floors, praying to the God that she adored for an answer– only to be met with His typical taciturnity. In much, Caterina was on her own.  
  
No longer did she have her strange, white knight to protect her; to balance her calm rigidity with his aloof game of pretend. Her beloved AX was no more– her trusted comrades scattered to the corners of the shrunken world. Even Albion’s queen was of little help in such dark times. Esther was flighty at best and always seemed to distract Abel from his tasks. Caterina had been both disappointed and relieved when the girl took the throne, hoping to find a solid ally in Albion; but only met with a reluctant acquaintance.  
  
The only one Caterina could count on sat beside her, silent and– for their appointment– unarmed. She hadn’t sought his council and he would never give it. Her commands were absolute and where his master went, he would attend her. He sat bolt upright, arms conforming to those of the seat he occupied and stared straight ahead. A small smile ghosted across Caterina’s face as she looked askance at her machine. “Do you wish for release from your bond?” she asked and cool amber eyes maintained their still surveillance.  
  
“I do not wish, Lady,” he efficiently replied and Caterina loosed a quiet sigh, returning to her thoughts and only accompanied by the hollow march of time that sounded from an ornate grandfather clock in the right-hand corner of the room.  
  
She had given her life to the Church, a willing bride of Christ. She had worn the vestments of her matrimony with pride and with the power they bestowed upon her. Caterina had given her all to her chosen spouse but He preferred another. “Please enter, My Lady,” the servant intoned from the open double doors.  
  
Caterina rose from her seat, her own bondsman following a pace behind, and crossed the threshold. As she sat opposite the one that reminded her so much of her white knight, she offered him a smile; the seventh Commandment now shattered like a china cup.


End file.
